


Raise Hell Ficlets

by FhimeChan



Series: Short and Whimsical [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Good Omens AU, M/M, Missing Scene, My Little Pony AU, Past Character Death, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Skeletons, Tags and Ratings are in every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: A collection of short stories inspired by @lovecrimebooks's Ravage Anthology.Featuring Will, Hannibal and Dante's Hell.1) Are you my guide, or am I yours?2) Lust3) At the Gates of Heaven4) Skeletons5) Medusa6) Wrath7) Waiting for the Armageddon8) Waiting for the Armageddon 29) Greed10) Chaos11) Treachery12) Gluttony13) Heresy14) Why Dante?15) Malice16) Thence we came out, and saw again the stars





	1. Are you my guide, or am I yours?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about the Ravage Anthology, a Hannibal fanbook based on Dante's Hell, to which I had the pleasure to contribute..! In order to spread the word, @LoveCrimeCat & @Allionne are now working on a digital zine which will come with the book!  
> I'm disproportionately happy to have an occasion to use all the ideas that I couldn't fit into my 'official' contribution... So here we are! Hope you enjoy the stories, and, if you want more, you can find more information (and more stories!!) [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).
> 
> As the other ficlets, these will be unbetaed, so be kind! (And please tell me if horrible things are spotted.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Virgil and Dante, Will and Hannibal meet in a dark wood.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Missing Scene  
> 

The fireflies and the white light of the moon greeted Will just outside Lecter Manor, innocent as if in a fairytale. It was cathartic after working in flickering candlelight, making wings out of countless broken pieces of grass. Will closed his eyes and let the cold air fill his lungs, pretending it could cleanse him of his doubts and questionable desires.

A cloud covered the moon.

Will blinked, and Hannibal was there. His appearance felt inevitable, because Hannibal's voice had been taking over every single one of Will's waking moments.

Will greeted him. "Hannibal."

Hannibal inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Will." He raised his hand, studying how it gleamed, yellow against white light. Out of place. "Where are you?"

Will almost snorted. "With you. In your past." Hannibal frowned, so Will explained. "Lithuania. Your castle is right beside the corner."

"I recognize the texture of the air." A flicker of sadness, quickly gone. "I am in Florence"

"Of course you are." Will himself didn't know if it was sarcasm, or not. "If I touch you now, would I feel you? Or would you vanish like smoke, volatile as the fireflies that brought me here?"

Longing bled into Hannibal's gaze, as if he couldn't bear the distance anymore. Yet he didn't move to touch. Maybe, like Will, he didn't want their moment to be proven an illusion.  

Instead, he slowly enunciated. "In the middle of the journey of our life, we came to ourselves, in a dark wood, where the direct way was lost." The too common, worn out, old words rang true once more in the moonlight. "The way forward is hidden in riddles. Tell me, Will, what do I need to hear?“

Will didn't cross through half of Europe to give Hannibal what he wanted. Not quickly.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to tell me something, Doctor."

Hannibal eyes softened. "I'm about to leave you a gift. My bloodied heart for you to take."

A gust of wind blew between them, showering them in brown leaves. Some passed through Hannibal.

Will bit back a cutting reply, feeling his throat constrict. "I left you a firefly, in the caves of your past. May it be a beacon of light in dark memories."

Hannibal blinked, accepting the offer. Almost hopeful. "A gift for a gift, as equals. Neither of us is Virgil."

"Or maybe we both are." Will smiled, and the cloud thinned. "When we'll meet again, our path will be decided by both of us."

"Do you want to drag me to hell, Will?"

The cloud disappeared, and light fell on the desert patch of grass where Hannibal had been.

Will whispered. "Would you come with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start with a serious work, but... the next ones will probably be cracky ;)  
> Thank you for reading, and if you're curious, more information are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the places, Virgil had left Will alone with the lustful souls...  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Past Character Death, Crack  
> 

Of all the places, Virgil had left Will alone with the lustful souls, exposing him to enough lascivious proposals to last for all his mortal life. Kicking away the one persistent sinner who kept promising him otherworldly sensations, Will sat alone under a grey tree. 

Or so he thought. He didn't notice the solitary soul until he sat on his lap. 

“Good evening.” 

Will was ready to bolt, but the polite greeting stopped him. Even Virgil hadn't bothered to say hello when he had appeared. 

“Hi.” 

Will cautiously settled few feet away from the stranger, who was making no move to importune him. He was almost invisible, but Will could make out a three piece suit, a definite improvement from the stripper attires of the others. 

Remembering Virgil's insistence that he spoke to the souls, and fearing that he wouldn't be let out of hell without having an actual conversation, Will decided this sinner was his best chance. 

“Did you end up here because you were unfaithful?”

The soul seemed amused by Will's directness. “I've never been married.”

His red eyes were distracting. “Any orgies?”

The soul smiled, as if recalling a fond memory. “My partner decided against it.”

Will was confused. “Did you rape someone?”

At that, the soul glared. “I'm not a pig.” 

Will raised his hands. “Sorry, sorry. It's not uncommon in my line of work.” Will wanted to diffuse the tension, but unfortunately the topics of conversations were limited. “So… Why are you here? “

“An unfortunate misunderstanding, I assure you.” Hannibal gestured vaguely upwards. “My file had a typo.” 

Will's mind went to all the injustices he had witnessed as a cop. When he had met Virgil, he had been about to snap and to kill few people himself. 

The afterlife was supposed to be fair, for God's sake. 

The soul stopped him with a hand on his shoulder before Will could match straight to paradise and have a word with God. 

“I've never said I didn't deserve to be here.” 

Will, still pissed, snapped, “And what did you do then?”

“Oh, I didn't eat anyone out.” He smiled, showing his teeth. “But I ate plenty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> More information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	3. At the gates of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is greeted at the gates of Heaven by Will.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Past Character Death  
>  **Rating** : Mature  
>  **Tags** : Angst  
> 

When Virgil had chosen him to visit Hell and Heaven and to report their wonders to mankind, Hannibal had sniffed trouble. At the time, though, he had not realized how much. 

“Please follow me in Heaven, Doctor Lecter,” said Will, carefully rolling every syllable before spitting it. 

There was no sign of the red angry cut Hannibal had left on his forehead, which was disappointing. 

“Are we no longer on a first name basis, Will?”

Will curved his lips in a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “Usually cutting someone's skull open doesn't invite intimacy.”

“I'd argue that there's nothing more intimate.” 

He remembered holding Will in his arms as he bled out, with his fingers covered in the puddle that had been Will's brain. It had never felt so close to him. 

Will's hands twitched. “You know why I'm here? Because I had to suffer through your never ending sessions of bullshit, and God had mercy of me.”

Hannibal aimed his most polite smile at Will. “You should thank me then.”

“I-” 

For a brief moment, Will seemed ready to punch him. 

Then he regained his composure. “Sure, why not. You know what, now?” Will had never looked so saccharine and sweet in his whole life. Hannibal, for the first time, feared him. “There are two young ladies who are just  _ dying _ to thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how it became angsty but here it is.  
> Thank you for reading, and if you're curious about the Ravage Anthology, more information are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	4. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will escape from Hell.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Crack, Skeletons  
> 

The bones crashed into a million pieces under the paddle, but more skeletons were coming after them. Will bent his knees, finding his balance again and narrowly avoiding falling into the river of blood. 

“You really had to do that.” 

Hannibal rotated his pole in the air, scattering other two skeletons, then pushed it into the boiling fluid and propelled their canoe forward. 

“We needed a diversion to escape.” 

The white bony powder reassembled three degrees to port, but Will hammered it back into nothingness. “We could have sneaked out, instead of being chased by all the demons of hell. Literally.”

Hannibal made a fluid movement which resulted in four skeletons flying in various directions at remarkable speed. 

“What would have been the fun in that?”

Will would die for a second time before admitting he agreed. He detached a skull which fell underblood with a satisfying plop. 

“Well, next time, consult me before telling Lucifer that he looked  _ good enough to eat. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full discosure: I have been wanting to write something like this since I knew I was in Ravage!
> 
> Thank you for reading! More information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	5. Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa saved Hannibal and Misha, then disappeared. Hannibal wants to find him again.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Past Character Death, Fluff  
> 

Hunger. So much hunger. Hannibal’s stomach chewed on itself, deprived of a target for its acid juices, and yet Hannibal gave his small piece of bread to Misha. 

Then the men took her, and he was too small to fight, no matter how vicious his teeth and how fast his elbows. 

He thought all was lost, but someone saved him. And disappeared.

* * *

 

"Hello, Medusa. Nice to meet you again."

The man and his curly hissing snakes glared down at Hannibal from the high walls of the city of Dis. "Would you want me to believe that you're happy to be dead and in Lucifer's domain, Doctor Lecter?"

Hannibal stared back, unperturbed. "Of course. After your unlikely rescue, years ago, I endeavoured to find you, and I'm pleased I did."

A viper raised into an attack position, but the man walked down until he was few meters away from Hannibal. "I didn't save two children to have one burn in hell forever."

Hannibal smiled, extending his hand to caress one of the smallest snakes. Medusa flinched. "Indeed, you didn't save two children. You saved my sister, for which I'll be eternally grateful." There was something magnetic in the fluid movements of the snakes, which curled and uncurled constantly, capturing the reddish gleam of the burning graves in their polished coils. "It wasn't easy to discover where I could find you."

Medusa squared his shoulder. He had lovely eyes, everchanging between green and blue, the same colors of his lively hair. "You didn't look attentively enough. Plenty of legends on me."

"I beg to disagree." Hannibal stepped closer, ignoring the four separate hissing tongues about to bite him. "Only few mentions your extraordinary beauty."

* * *

Ambrosia, Hannibal discovered, was as heady and intoxicating as everybody claimed. Not that he was complaining. 

Medusa leaned on his shoulder, laughing, his snakes playfully tugging at Hannibal's hair. "You never explained how you were so sure to end up in Dis." He licked Hannibal's nose. "I'd have put you between the gluttons, since you're insatiable. Or the murderers." He kissed the damp spot. "How could you get heresy?"

Hannibal smiled, stealing a honeyed kiss. "Because, my love, I prayed every day." Medusa hummed, melting against him. "But not to God, to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The City of Dis is the one where the heretics go, and over its walls Medusa can be spotted :D  
> More information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	6. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone criticized Hannibal's translation of Dante.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Crack, Post TWOTL  
> 

"Hannibal."

"Will."

"Hannibal."

They stared at each other over a large puddle of kerosene in the middle of someone’s else’s attic. After minutes of silence, Will gave up on his husband. 

"You can't burn the house down, it's way too visible."

Hannibal fiddled with the metallic structure which kept the giant red skull suspended over them. Considering the roof was damaged and would collapse first, the flaming mask would burn high over the building. "He said my Dante translation was amateurish."

“And you know it’s envy. You got that award, Hannibal, you’ve already won.” Will sighed, opening his arms. “Just… Ignore him, okay? Like a normal, non-murderous person, who’ll live the rest of his life in a non-cell.”

“Will, you worry too much. The evidence will burn.” Hannibal arranged four bowls of oil in small platforms attached to the walls. When they’ll flow down, it’ll look like a flaming cascade. Will had to admit he was impressed.

“Yeah, Florence, one spectacular murder, no way Hannibal Lecter is involved.” Will grabbed Hannibal by his arm. “Let’s just go home.”

“Will…”

“Yes?” Last time he had heard that tone, Hannibal had confessed he had phoned Margot as a prank. Will tensed.

“You know that dog we found? Malnourished, with fleas, beaten up?”

“Yes?” Will frowned. Cephy was completely recovered now.

“It was his dog. There’s a picture in the dining room.”

Will blinked. “Okay. Give me that torch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They escaped Florence unscathed and Will never admitted how fun it had been xD  
> Thank you for reading, and if you're curious, more information are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	7. Waiting for the Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Good Omens AU where Will is the demon, Hannibal is the angel and Abigail is the Antichrist.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Crack, Good Omens AU  
> 

"We're doomed."

"Only because Abigail killed her father it doesn't mean the end of the world is closer, my dear Will."

"Oh, yeah, the Antichrist suddenly decides to go vigilante, I have nothing to worry about."

"She stopped a serial killer. You may even argue it was part of the ineffable plan."

"I know letting you be her nanny was a bad idea. You're an angel, Hannibal, you're supposed to tell her life is precious!"

"And I did. She protected those girls from her father. And you know as well as I do that she decided alone, because of her free  _ will _ ."

"Now you're just mocking me. And I thought we had an emergency to handle."

"I'm simply trying to make you see, darling, that we can both report this as a victory and buy ourselves few more years."

"And then what?"

"Well, by then, we can just hope you'll have gotten her Infernal Dog on our side."

"Oh, so we can just tame the dog, live here, play family, while the end of the world approaches. Great. A wonderful plan. Sometimes I feel like you don’t even  _ care _ ."

“I-”

“What, now?”

"...if you could chose, how would you spend the time before the Armageddon?"

"...”

“...”

“ _ Fine. _ But I’ll pick the dog’s name.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see that show *_*  
> More information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	8. Waiting for the Armageddon - bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small unplanned addition to the Good Omens AU :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading, you should appreciate that in the book the road to hell is paved with frozen lawyers.

Will was giving the last touches to the ice seal when someone cleared his throat. 

Will glared. “Yes?”

“Forgive me.” The newcomer pointed to a chained soul, who sat primly over a stone. “Would you help me freeze that lawyer?”

“Why don't you do that yourself?“

The stranger tilted his head. “I'm afraid I can't. I am of the angelic persuasion.” 

Will blinked. “Then what are you doing here?”

The stranger shrugged. “That soul can't stay in Heaven. Does it matter who handles it?”

His tone had nothing of the superficial compassion of Gabriel. 

“Are you sure you're an angel?“

* * *

“She said dog!”

“I beg to differ. She said doom.” 

Hannibal rocked the baby, who gurgled a vague sound. Will stepped closer, delicately ruffling her hair and smiling down at the perfect little face. 

“Oh, come on, it was clearly ‘dog’.” 

She would soon be able to pronounce all the words of the world, but Will couldn't let this go. Will booped her nose. “Who's a good girl?”

Abigail giggled. “DO!”

“Heard that? It's dog.”

Will looked up and found himself really, really close to Hannibal’s disarming smile. For once, he was positively angelic. 

“No, but either way, she's brilliant.” 

* * *

The world looked enchanting, the day after the apocalypse. Will headed to the garden of the small cottage, bringing two glasses of lemonade and joining Hannibal on the grass. Abigail was playing with Winston in the distance.

Hannibal took a sip. “You were resplendent, yesterday.”

“Maybe you rubbed off on me.” Abigail ran and caught the dog, failing between the flowers. “You were fierce and evil.” Will smiled. “Not that it's a novelty. “

Hannibal leaned back, letting his hand rest over Will's. He spoke quietly. “We made it through.” 

Will squeezed his fingers. “We did.” 

And now everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost chickened out because this AU has received more attention than I expected, and I didn't want to ruin it with an update. Know that my aim here is purely to have fun :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


	9. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is a priest and Will is a demon.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Drabble  
> 

The frankincense snaked up around Hannibal’s arm, reaching the clergyman's collar and bringing a sniff of sulfur to Hannibal’s nostrils.

“Hello, Will.” He carefully propped his censer on the altar, beside a plain gold band. “You’re right in time.”

The smoke curled around Hannibal’s fingers, trying to stop him as he extracted a dagger and cut his fingertip. A drop of blood fall over the ring. 

The smoke changed direction, sucked by the blood, twirling around the gold in spires. Beautiful. 

Hannibal put the ring on, ignoring the black trail of coal it left on his skin. 

“Mine, at last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you're curious, more information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	10. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal discuss their past choices.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Post TWOTL  
> 

"By the way, I know." 

The clinking of the forks against the ceramic bowls and the low buzz of the other customers were enough to cover their conversation. 

Hannibal took a small sip of wine, which painted his lips red. "Considering your abilities, Will, I'm not surprised. It was only a matter of time." 

There was a crash from the closest table, followed by the footsteps of a hurried waitress. 

Will cut another chunk of meat from his steak. "I meant to ask what you are, exactly." 

Hannibal put down the glass, licking his lips. It had taken his gun wound a long time to heal; Hannibal was still savoring the freedom to drink.

"No, you don't really care about that." As a girl started to cry, Hannibal added. "You want to know if I influenced your decisions."

Will swallowed, gripping his cutlery with way too much force. "Did you?"

The entire restaurant was silent for the time of a heartbeat.

"No." Hannibal’s eyes glowed red. "Your betrayal was entirely of your own making."

Will's heart slowed down, while three different people started to scream. Something was burning, and Hannibal’s amused smile confirmed to Will that he was the culprit.

Will cut another bite, because he knew Hannibal would give him the time to finish his meal.

Then he asked the most important question. "Will you ever?"

Hannibal's eyes were burning with an intensity unknown by mere humans, but so was his love. "No, my darling. I gave that up forever on that cliff."

Will leaned forward and kissed him, tasting sulphur, while the other customers dashed out screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my idea for 'Fraud', inspired by 'Master and Margarita', a book I love. I'm glad I got to write it :D  
> Thank you for reading, and if you're curious about Ravage, more information are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	11. Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is drawing when a pegasus interrupts him.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : My Little Pony AU  
> 

"Doctor Lecter?"

Hannibal raised his eyes from his sketch to face the pegasus. The newcomer's flank was marked with the halo of the angels, even if the design had more blood than usual.

"Good morning. How can I assist you?"

Hannibal's horn stopped gleaming when he let the magic holding his pencil fade. Impeccably polite.

"I'm Will Graham." The pegasus grimaced, flapping his long white wings once to avoid eye contact. "The pegasus who didn't murder all those ponies."

Oh. The angel with the ability to think like a demon. Hannibal was intrigued. He crossed his hooves over the small table, materializing another chair. 

"Jack sent me here, he said..." Will trailed off, and ignored the offered seat. His wings vibrated with the repressed instinct to fly away, which told Hannibal that the present occasion was Will’s first time visiting Hell. 

"Am I required to use my skills on you?"

Instead of flashy additional second heads, vicious teeth, or a tendency to burn stuff down, Hannibal had been graced with the ability to change the design of everypony’s cutie mark. His assigned portion of Hell was filled with frustrated ponies, whose marks had been altered just enough to drive them crazy. 

It was a fun and creative activity, yet Hannibal would hate to remove the endearing red drops from Will's candid skin.

"No, I- " Will stopped, and turned away. "Nevermind. I'll go."

He didn't fly away, but headed towards the deepest circle of Hell, and finally Hannibal understood. 

Will had been deemed too broken for salvation, and embarrassing for Heaven. But considering his remarkable abilities, he had been reallocated to Hell. 

Such fools were the angels. 

"I'd be honored to offer you my guidance, Will." Hannibal stood up, stopping Will's retreat with a hoof over his beautiful cutie mark. The Pegasus turned with an expression between embarrassment and hope. "Even if I'd value a friendship more."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assure you, the Anthology is very serious :)  
> Also, I know this AU is barely acceptable, but I wanted a pony AU and it took me a while to manage an acceptable one!  
> More information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you for being still here and for reading!


	12. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tries to cook.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Past Character Death  
> 

Hannibal breathed deeply, checking once more that all the ingredients were in their place. Meat in a bowl with the marinade, potatoes gently frizzling in their pan, garnish neatly chopped on the breadboard. 

Perfect. 

Humming, Hannibal cooked and plated, carefully arranged the cutlery, and sat down to eat. But when he chewed, instead of the expected fiorentina, he tasted spinach. 

He coughed, reaching blindly for his glass of red wine and taking a sip. Copper, acrid. He coughed more, spilling his glass over the table; there were black small particles in the liquid. 

Hannibal set everything aside and closed his eyes.

He had to try again. 

* * *

Hannibal checked all the ingredients, smelling carefully each one.

He scrubbed the pans clean and set to prepare another steak. When he added few drops of lemon juice, the meat oozed something black. 

Puzzled, Hannibal took a spoon to collect the liquid and tasted it. Soy sauce. 

He swallowed, and dropped the ruined meat into the sink. 

He had to try again. 

* * *

Lungs, flour, rosemary, salt. Hannibal checked once more the ingredients he had carefully selected.

He started to knead the meat, but as soon as he added a bit of flour, it smelled like carrots. He throw the mixture into the garbage. 

He had to try again. 

* * *

Sometimes, Will was with him.

Those were the worst times. 

Hannibal looked up from the remainings of another ruined meal. “I'm sorry. Allow me to try again.” 

Will savored his wine, unconcerned about the unusual density and the black bits. 

“Don't worry.” He wore a small, mocking smile. “We have a lot of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> More information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/).


	13. Heresy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal go to Venice.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Post TWOTL  
> 

The sun shone on white marbles and grey cobbles, overheating the streets and melting Hannibal's ice cream. Venice was overflowing with people, many of them wearing masks.

Hannibal was, of course, waxing lyrical about the city, but Will felt warm and safe under his long cape, and inclined to indulge him.    


"The venetian Martedì Grasso is one of the best example of the pragmatism of the early catholic church." Hannibal dipped his spoon into the ice cream cup, turning to Will to check if he still had his attention. "They took the roman festivity of the Saturnalia and changed it into an occasion to celebrate vice before Easter, effectively adsorbing pagan elements into their cult."

Will nodded, amused, as they made their way into Piazza San Marco, greeted by a gust of  wind. "I suppose sometimes you need to embrace your adversaries, if you want a small chance to control them."

Hannibal laughed, a once rare sound that was becoming more and more frequent as they grew comfortable together. "Indeed." He dropped his empty cup into a bin, squeezing Will's hand briefly. "They enforced a set of rules, only to later establish few selected circumstances when they could be broken. They gave permission to sin with God's approval. It was a great demagogic tactic."

Hannibal guided Will over a corner, and to Will’s delight the sea appeared. He laughed, because he  _ could _ , and because he was with Hannibal, in Venice, engulfed in warm lagunar air. "Careful, Doctor Lecter, when a manipulation is revealed it loses its effectiveness." He nudged Hannibal with his elbow. "I may resort to other, more persuasive methods."

"You may." Hannibal kissed his cheek. "However, when the reward is to live in harmony with your own God, subtlety isn't necessary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> This one is special because I'm in Heresy and I'm fond of the theme. Also, I should submit one to the zine and I don't know which one????? Suggestions are more than welcome :D
> 
> More information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/), but only for few more days!


	14. Why Dante?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will objects to Hannibal's poetic choices.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Crack  
> 

When Hannibal came back home with his pretentious ingredients, Will ambushed him at the door. “I need an explanation.”

Hannibal smiled at him. “And I'll be glad to offer one.” He carried his bags into their kitchen. “Although you need to formulate a question first.”

Will tapped his knuckles on the counter. “Why Dante?”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in surprise, but Will didn’t believe his act. Everything Hannibal did was deliberate. 

Anyway, sometimes it was better to spell things out. “Why do you keep leaving me Dante quotes?” Will scratched his neck. “I get that you want to have fancy conversations with me in Italian. Fair. Just... Why did you pick someone who used a version of the language that even Italians struggle to understand?”

Hannibal cleared his throat. “Few poets possessed such an imagination. He, first, dared to merge the sacred with the mundane. His afterlife is populated by both myths and real people; his style enhances the sheer physicality of his experience and-” 

“Yes, he wrote that demons fart.” Hannibal stopped dead in the middle of the sentence, wearing the blank expression that meant Will had really caught him off balance. “And also that Hell smells.”   


Hannibal blinked. “Will. Why do you ask a question when you don't want to hear the answer?”

Will smirked. “I hoped for your personal opinion, not for an essay. I can google those.”

They looked at each other, and Will tried hard to appear stern. 

“Very well.” Hannibal nodded. "Quando leggemmo il disïato riso esser basciato da cotanto amante, questi, che mai da me non fia diviso, la bocca mi basciò tutto tremante."

Will sighed. “You know there's no chance I can understand it without a translation, right?”

“If you’d let me explain.” Hannibal looked away. “It speaks of longing and love. The two lovers chose to fall, knowing the consequences, because they could no longer bear to be apart.” Hannibal clasped his hands together, and Will reached out, intertwining their fingers. Hannibal looked at him, eyes full with unbearable fondness. “They chose love over morality, chose love over salvation. They chose to face damnation together.” 

Will brought Hannibal’s hands to his mouth and kissed them. “I see it now. It’s beautiful.”

  
  
*When we read how that lover kissed the beloved smile, he who will never be separated from me, kissed my mouth all trembling.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much share Will's opinion xD
> 
> More information about Ravage are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!


	15. Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal starts the apocalypse. How can Will stop him?  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Crack  
> 

When Will, covered in dust and sweat, summoned Hannibal with a bucket of black paint and another of red blood, the demon appeared together with an entire sofa and a book. Typical. 

Will had no time to roll his eyes. "Hannibal, why are you doing this? What do you gain if the world collapses?"

More desperate people to play with and a change of scenery for a century or so. Even without Will’s empathy, Hannibal’s reasons were clear; but maybe Will could gain more information from Hannibal’s answer.

At least, if he would give one.

“Why don’t you petrify me, if you’re so worried?”

Hannibal didn't raise his eyes from his book, comfortably rolling his snake tail around his middle and dismissing Will. 

“I could.”

Will  _ could _ do a whole range of spells, but Hannibal was the only one who could undo his own destructive jinx. 

And instead of doing that, he licked his finger with his forked tongue and turned another page.

Will didn't yell at him, but it was a close thing. Again, he went through everything he knew about Hannibal. Manipulative, specialized in human-filled cupcakes, immortal. Sharing a special bond with Will in virtue of ruining his life. 

Currently affecting boredom.

“If I surprise you, will you stop?“

Hannibal glanced up. “Childish.”

Will laughed bitterly, stepping closer. “As if you aren't.” It was weird to see clearly Hannibal’s not really human parts. He had hidden them to better manipulate Will until the very last moment. “Well?“

There was a very short flash of intrigue. “If you insist.” Hannibal made a show of returning to his reading. “I must inform you that I have centuries of experience, it's hard to faze me.” 

Said the one who started the apocalypse out of a whim.

Will couldn't petrify him, or seal him away, or kick some sense into his horned head. 

So he did the best next thing. 

Clutching at the lapels of Hannibal’s suit, Will leaned down and kissed him, licking his way into his mouth, just to bite him. 

The book fell on the floor, forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you're curious, more information are [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/). Only two days left!


	16. Thence we came out, and saw again the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look up at the stars.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Post TWOTL  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit earlier because time is running out :)

Within the mountains the stars shine brightly, just out of reach.   
  
Hannibal drops a blanket over Will’s bare shoulders; Will barely acknowledges the action, but leans forward when Hannibal hugs him.   
  
“Do you think there’s a punishment waiting for us?”   
  
“Maybe.” Hannibal kisses his forehead. “But If it’s Hell you fear, then you don't need to worry."   
  
When Will looks up, his eyes catch the starlight. "How can you be so sure?"   
  
Hannibal squeezes his shoulder. "We have already survived a trial of blood and water. What remains, down there, that can scare us?"   
  
Will swallows, a shiver running through him. "Separation."   
  
"But that, my love, is impossible." Hannibal raises his eyes to the distant sky, while every cell of his body is painfully aware of the presence beside him. "You caught me, and now my soul is your spoil."   
  
Will chuckles. "Fancy, Doctor." His tone drops low, and Hannibal strains to hear. "But those, after all, are only words."   
  
"Then let the stars be my witnesses." Hannibal kisses him, again, with force. "For I swear to crawl out of whatever hole they'll force me into and to find you. Do you think they can stop me?"   
  
Will smiles. "That, I can't believe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you're curious, this is the last day!!! Find more information [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/)!!!
> 
> Also, thank you for following me so far and for chatting in the comments ♥♥♥


End file.
